


Highest Point, Lowest Point.

by Torn_Pride_Flag



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torn_Pride_Flag/pseuds/Torn_Pride_Flag
Summary: It had been forgotten for centuries. The temple sat on a rocky, barren mountain no human had dared climb in well over 50 years. The statue had no idea what was below. For all it had looked, all it saw was specks of brown and grey dotting the landscape. It had begun to forget who or what it was modelled after. It held it's weapon high day after day, never truly needing it. Never truly knowing what it protected. Only to discover one day, that it protected nothing.





	Highest Point, Lowest Point.

“Won’t you tell me your name?” The human asked, gazing up at the creature before her.  
Upon her arrival at this temple, a marble statue had begun to follow the human and watching her cautiously. It moved and spoke just like the human girl it towered over, it was like some kind of miracle. This had been exactly what the human had hoped for.”You do have a name, right?”  
“I have many names from many places.” It spoke. It held the traditional spear of the temple’s God. It looked eerily similar to the murals on the wall.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
“Would you tell me your name if I told you mine?” The human asked the next morning. The two sat side by side on the steps of the temple the human had journeyed so far to see.  
While the statue had been silent all night long, the human had chatted about her travels, her village and the rumours of Gods waking and walking inside their temples. That was what had led her to this place.  
“As I have told you before, I go by many names. I cannot choose just one.” The statue declined.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
By the third day, the human grew so accustomed to the statue walking and talking that she insisted it wore clothes like her and other humans. The statue had stopped carrying its spear around.  
“Why, do you not get cold? Being in this old, stone temple, high up on a mountain with no firewood.” The human asked as she lit a fire to cook herself a meal.  
“I do not have the same requirements as your species. I have no need to drape fabrics over my form other than for vanity.” The statue explained calmly as it watched the flames lick the bottom of the human’s cooking pot. It felt a small sense of pride at not having to constantly maintain itself like the human had to.  
“Does it get lonely up here?” The human asked meekly.  
“Not really, I quite like the quiet.”  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
On the fourth day, the human eventually convinced the statue to wear one item of clothing. An old, worn scarf the human found in the bottom of her bag. She had begun to act strangely after seeing the statue wear it.  
“Human, is there something on your mind?” The statue asked.  
“No, nothing important,” The human began,”I mean, that scarf just used to belong to someone important to me. You look a lot like the photographs of him when he was younger.”  
“Where is “he” now?” The statue pried.  
“My grandfather,” The human paused for a moment as if thinking of her next words very carefully, “He was very ill and we all knew he’d leave to join your sibling eventually. In the afterlife, and he did. It’s been very hard on my grandmother since he left.”  
As the human explained more and more, she began to cry.  
The statue began to think about how it had never been close to anyone like this. How it had lived alone in this temple for many, many years and yet never spared a thought for the humans that lived below. As if they had never existed. How selfish, it thought.  
“Worst of all, they hate you because you never help them! We’ve had famines, diseases, everything! Yet no matter how much we’ve suffered they still had hope you’d come. And you didn’t. And now everyone thinks I’m weird or I’m crazy for coming up here to see if you really were here all along!” The human sobbed.  
Guilt began to spread throughout the statue’s mind like wildfire, it consumed everything and the statue went silent. After the human had told her story and calmed down, it went to its podium and refused to say another word all night.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The fifth day, the human sat on the steps alone and sang her heart out. She shouted questionable lyrics at the top of her voice until she almost lost her voice. She had spent days and nights climbing the mountain to get to this temple and find the deity that lived here, but now it refused to speak to her. It stood there, it ignored when she frantically waved her hands in front of its face.  
“We still need your help! You can’t just disappear on us now!” She shrieked at the marble statue. But still it did not move.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The sixth day, the statue continued to be silent until midday. The human threw something in frustration, it sounded very close.  
“I trusted you! We all did,” The human began again,”I’m tired of you ignoring me, pretending I don’t exist! I’m not invisible, I’m desperate. We need your help, the crops are failing. Again. We’re going to starve, at this rate we’ll be wiped out by the next disaster to come along. All of us. I don’t even want to think about what’ll happen anymore. What kind of a God are you if you don’t even care for your creations that have dedicated themselves to you?”  
The statue began to shift, blinking and finally stepping forward. They’d been putting off telling the truth for two whole days. It was easier to stand still as the stone they were originally made of than to face the music.  
The human was red in the face, on the verge of tears yet again. The statue knew she’d lash out until she ran out of energy, just like she had the night before. They understood that the human was going through a stress they themselves have never had to endure. They cannot judge the human for her reaction.  
“Please,” She began,”Please tell me you’re going to help us?”  
“I am no God.” The statue stated. They could practically see the hope in the human’s eyes extinguished in an instant. She let out a choked sob. The human was completely hopeless, her time wasted.  
“You have come to this barren, lifeless rock to find a God, but I am merely the lone guardian of this temple. It has been vacant for millennia. Your deity is long gone. I cannot help you, I have never had a name. I was never who you thought I was.”  
“Then why lead me to believe you were our God?” She asked, rubbing her eyes furiously. The human was determined not to waste her tears on some liar.  
“I admit that that is something I’m ashamed of. I didn’t realise how high your stakes were. I believed you to just be another tourist looking for a story to tell. I pretended to be something I’m clearly not. I apologise.” The human continued to cry until the sun began to set. She sat alone for the rest of the evening and refused to let the statue comfort her.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
When the human awoke on the seventh day, she got up and prepared herself quickly. She packed all of her items into the bag. All of her food, tools, clothes and belongings.  
“Thank you for allowing me to stay.” She thanked the statue politely. They nodded back in response.  
“I have a request before I go,” The human announced loudly,”I want you to come back with me and make up for lying to me like that.” The statue was dumbfounded for a moment before breaking into a fit of laughter.  
“I will. Of course I will. You’ll have my head if I decline.” They said.  
“Well then, No-Name. To the village.” The human ordered. She didn’t sound angry, only determined.  
She took the cold, smooth stone hand of the statue and began to lead them back down the side of the mountain.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually just an English assignment for November assessments, if my teacher is reading this(which I highly doubt), then yes this is my actual work. That I typed out and handed up to you. I was not rewriting this like 7 times in my copy until I got it right.  
> But yeah, point is that I felt it was a little wasted doing all this work only to be read by like,, one person. So enjoy?


End file.
